Sonnet 40
by Yatzstar
Summary: A ScarletVision Valentine's Day story.


"Wanda, what is the purpose of Valentine's Day?"

Wanda looked up from her morning coffee, meeting Vision's inquisitive gaze. "I'm…not really sure," she said. "It's a day to show someone how much you love them."

"Shouldn't that be every day?"

"That's what I think." She took another sip of her coffee. "But if you want an answer, I would say it's a day for public displays of affection, so everyone knows exactly who it is that you love, I guess."

"Thank you, Wanda. You have provided me great insight."

"You're welcome, Viz."

/

The next day, Wanda woke to the ever annoying screech of her alarm. With a sigh she slapped a palm down onto the clock, cutting off the grating sound. She fumbled for her phone and checked the date: February 14th.

Valentine's Day meant little to nothing to her. Back in Sokovia, her family had always exchanged small gifts of candy with each other, and she had received more than a few Valentines from crushing boys before Pietro scared them away. But now in her life as an Avenger, all that was gone, so February 14th was just another day.

She rose from her bed and donned her burgundy robe, ready for a cup of coffee. Without caffeine, she considered herself a zombie.

The Scarlet Witch shuffled past the living room and into the kitchen, her one track mind to get coffee in her before the rest of the Avengers showed up. It wasn't until she turned around that she noticed the small discrepancy in the room.

On the countertop sat a pink envelope, propped up by a small vase, and within the vase there was a single red rose. Wanda frowned, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She must have been drowsy, for she could have sworn that the envelope had her name written on it.

But no. As she drew near, she saw that it was indeed her name written on the envelope in a flowing hand that her sleep-addled mind could not place. Curiosity piqued, she picked up the envelope and opened it.

There was a cheesy card inside, with multicolored glittery hearts all over the front and a ribbon to match. She opened it and read what was written on the inside.

 _Take all my loves, my love, yea, take them all:_

 _What hast thou then more than thou hadst before?_

 _No love, my love, that thou mayst true love call—_

 _All mine was thine before thou hadst this more._

 _Then if for my love thou my love receivest,_

 _I cannot blame thee for my love thou usest;_

 _But yet be blamed if thou this self deceivest_

 _By wilful taste of what thyself refusest._

 _I do forgive thy robb'ry, gentle thief,_

 _Although thou steal thee all my poverty;_

 _And yet love knows it is a greater grief_

 _To bear love's wrong than hate's known injury._

 _Lascivious grace, in whom all ill well shows,_

 _Kill me with spites, yet we must not be foes._

 _Happy Valentine's Day Wanda_

 _Vision_

Wanda stared at the card, a slow smile forming on her face. Of course it was Vision.

"Oh. It seems you have found your gift prematurely."

Wanda looked up to see Vision standing a few feet away from her, looking as nervous as he could be. "Was I not supposed to open this?"

"I was hoping you might find it in the presence of the other Avengers."

"Why?"

"You said Valentine's Day was about public displays of affection. Did I misinterpret you?"

Wanda had to laugh at his apprehensive expression. "No, Viz. You understood correctly. It's just…I prefer it this way."

"You do?" The apprehension vanished from his countenance.

"Yes." She turned the card in her hands, smiling at him. She couldn't remember a time she was this happy this early in the morning. "This is sweet of you, Viz. Thank you. What poem is this?"

"Shakespeare's Sonnet Forty," said Vision. "I thought it…fitting to show my feelings towards you." There was that apprehension again. "Do you…do you reciprocate those feelings?"

Wanda smiled and said, "I love you too, Vision."

/

"Hey, where'd that rose come from?" Steve asked at breakfast.

"I have no idea," said Wanda innocently.

Vision smiled at her, and she smiled back.


End file.
